Skyblock
is one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 2nd of February 2014. Players try to build a nice looking island and get along with the limited resources. There have been 8 resets to the Skyblock servers. A second Skyblock server was opened on the 10th of April 2015 and a third one was opened on the 6th of July 2016. The three servers were reduced to two realms on the 21st of April 2018. General Info The goal of Skyblock is to build a nice island with farms and grinders. Players receive a small island at the beginning and try to cope with the limited resources, making farms and gathering money to buy new resources. There is a PvP arena, a Tutorial Room and a Generator Room. Players can access these through the portals in spawn or by using the command /Warp. The item in the Server Selector GUI is a Grass block. The NPC in Lobbies is a bearded man who holds a grass block. No data is linked between the two Skyblock servers. Resets The Skyblock server was reset on the 5th of April 2015. It added a new spawn, the PvP Arena, a new design to Mob Farms and multiple new features. The second reset happened on the 1st of July 2016. Features that got added were an auction plugin, new rank perks, spawners to islands, new default island design, new spawn and new kits. Features removed were Mob farms and the trading rooms. The third reset happened on the 28th of March 2017. A new spawn, PvP arena, and a new market were added. A public stone generator was also added. On the 27th of October 2017 the Skyblock servers were reset for the 4th time. A new spawn, PvP arena and market were added. New features included seeing top islands in spawn, island showcase bidding, /Block command from Perk Treasure and bank notes. Skyblock was reset for the 5th time on the 21st of April 2018. The amount of realms was reduced to two, new spawn was added along with Wilderness where PvP is enabled. Multiple changes to the plugins were made to make the gamemode more competitive. New features included Sell Wands, Explosive Picks, Iron Golem Spawners, GUI shop, island upgrades, chunk loaders, coinflip, /is blockvalues, /is bank and Envoys. The island max size was also increased to 300x300 this season, obtainable via /is upgrades. Later, on the 15th of June 2018 Wager Duels were introduced to Skyblock. Players can duel each other and gamble for items. You send a request to a player, and if they accept it, both players can put some items that they want to gamble with. The player who wins the duel gets the items. On the 20th of October 2018 the Skyblock servers were reset for the 6th time. A new spawn and PvP arena got added, along with a slightly changed island design. The shop system was revamped and the prices were changed. Bounties, new island upgrades, new Boss Event and new coinflip were added. A /kit menu was added, along with new /stats command, /clearlag command and /is top. Some Treasure Chest rewards were changed, and SellWands added. The seventh reset happened on the 18th of May 2019. As always, a new spawn and PvP arena were added. The Wilderness area around the spawn was removed, Rename Scrolls and Chunk Loaders removed, Holographic Skulls added, Snow Golem and Guardian spawners added and Villager and Spider spawners removed. Many "quality of life" changes were made, such as a confirmation GUI to coinflips, ChestShops, kit changes, enderpearl cooldown changed and some bugs were fixed. In addition, Custom Enchantments, tokens obtainable from farming, a new starter island and CoreProtect were added. There were also some changed to the Envoy event and the Cobble Generators. The economy changed a lot. The maximum player amount was increased to 350 from 300 on the 1st of June 2019. On the 23rd of November 2019 Skyblock 9.0 was released. This reset introduced a complete revamp of the economy and a new currency for island upgrades, called Island Upgrade Points. The price of Custom Enchantments was changed from 60 to 45, coinflips were changed to have a 5% share taken by the "house" and tokens were added to mos when you manually kill them. Island descriptions and a Generator Room for blocks were added, spawners were made to be breakable by only the user who placed them (and island leaders), a /headshop was added (each head costs 25 tokens), new island upgrade "Token Buff" was added, envoy rewards were redone and multiple quality-of-life changes were made. In addition, Chunk Loaders, Rename Scrolls, Fortune 4 and 5 and Looting 4 books were added to Treasure Chests. Multiple bugs were also fixed. Custom Enchants Custom Enchants were added on the 18th of May 2019 with Skyblock 8.0. Players can add enchants to their armour and get effects that last as long as you keep that armour on you. When buying Custom Enchants, you get 1 random book that you can drag onto the armour in your inventory. Each Custom Enchant costs 45 Tokens. The price was changed from 60 to 45 in Skyblock 9.0. Token Luck I and II were added on the 26th of November 2019. In order to get the Strength effect, the enchantment needs to be applied to all armour pieces. If you have Strength I on one armour piece, and the others are Strength II, you still only get the Strength I effect. Decapitation gives the player a chance to get a player or mob head when they kill them (Level I has a 1/6 chance to get a player head and a 1/1000 chance to get a mob head, while Level II has a 1/3 chance to get a player head and a 1/500 chance to get a mob head). Grinder will increase the amount of EXP that a mob drops (Level I is a 1.25 multiplier and Level II a 1.5 multiplier). The Farmer enchantment will give you a chance to get extra crops when harvesting them (4% per level and armor piece). This used to be 2% before Skyblock 9.0. The Token Luck enchantment will give you a chance to get 1 extra token when you receive them (4% per level and armor piece). You can also combine two level I books in your inventory to create a level II book. Island Upgrades Island Upgrades are a feature that the players can use to get a better island. They were first added on the 21st of April 2018 with Skyblock 6.0. On the 23rd of November 2019 Island Upgrades were updated to require both money and Upgrade Points. Upgrade Points can be received from farming crops or manually killing mobs. Donator Advantages Search for a rank to see the perks Donators get on . Voting Rewards These rewards listed here are given when the user votes on all 4 sites. In addition, they get 4 Voting Keys. * $500 In-Game * 400 EXP (20 Levels) * 4 Skyblock Tokens Treasure Chests See Treasure Chests for the information. Gallery Skyblock.png|Portal Build in 2014 Skyblock_New_Lobby.png|Portal Build in 2018 Skyblock_1.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 1.0 Spawn Skyblock_2.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 2.0 Spawn Skyblock_3.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 3.0 Spawn Skyblock_4.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 4.0 Spawn Skyblock_5.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 5.0 Spawn Skyblock_6.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 6.0 Spawn Skyblock_7.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 7.0 Spawn Skyblock_8.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 8.0 Spawn Skyblock_9.0_Spawn.png|Skyblock 9.0 Spawn Category:Gamemodes